


Changes

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Robert actually being nice, prompt, we all need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Chrissie thinks Robert and Aaron are best friends, so they use it to their advantage, but with all this time spent together; things are bound to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

"Explain this again. Just one more time."  
Robert sighed and changed his position on Aaron's lap; moving his hand faster as he stroked him, trying to bring him to orgasm,  
"Chrissie thinks we're best friends right? So we should start hanging out more in public. Like best friends would."  
Aaron gripped his leg and hissed,  
"Yeah because everyone is gonna lo-love having you and me hanging around all the time."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Screw them. We hang out, Chrissie isn't suspicious, and when we are alone we do this."  
Aaron arched his back and slammed his hand onto the bed; gripping the sheets tightly,  
"What? Jerk each other off while everyone waits downstairs?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Amongst other things."  
Aaron bit his lip and groaned as he came over Roberts fist and onto his stomach. He collapsed into the bed and batted Roberts hand away when he became too sensitive.  
"Jesus..."  
Robert licked his fingers clean and leant down to kiss Aaron,  
"So?"  
Aaron pushed a hand through Roberts hair and sighed,  
"Fine. Fine yeah."  
Robert smiled and kissed him quickly before climbing from his lap.  
"Excellent. So...drink tonight then?"  
Aaron grabbed his t-shirt from the bed and wiped his stomach before climbing from the bed and reaching for his underwear,  
"Sure. 7?"  
Robert smiled and did his own trousers up,  
"Sounds perfect."  
He dressed quickly and pulled Aaron in for another kiss before leaning toward the door,  
"I think we're clear. See you later."  
He slipped out and Aaron shook his head with a smile before dressing and heading downstairs himself.

"Two pints please."  
Chas frowned at him,  
"What are you playing at?"  
Robert looked around then back at her,  
"Uh...having a drink? This is a pub."  
Chas leant forward,  
"I don't know what your game is here-"  
"Look, Chas. Nothing is going on okay? I'm having a drink with my friend."  
Chas scoffed,  
"Friend?"  
"Yeah. Friend. Now if you don't mind...my drinks?"  
Chas huffed in annoyance and placed the two glasses in front of him,  
"Thank you."  
He put the money on the bar and took the drinks back to Aaron,  
"Here."  
"Cheers."  
Robert sat down and rolled his eyes when he saw Chas watching them,  
"Your mum is obsessed."  
Aaron turned and frowned at her,  
"God sake."  
Chas frowned at him and turned to talk to someone else; Aaron turned back to Robert,  
"Ignore her."  
He took a sip of his beer and sat back,  
"Go on then."  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Friends talk."  
Robert grinned at him and sat back in his chair,  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"What do best friends talk about in your world?"  
He leant forward,  
"Because I'm pretty sure they don't talk about how good your ass is looking in those trousers but I run in different circles so who knows?"  
Robert smirked at him and took another drink,  
"Depends how good a friend it is to be honest."  
Aaron laughed and sat back,  
"So go on then. Pick a subject."  
Robert sighed,  
"Uhh...favourite movie?"  
"Lame."  
Robert laughed and Aaron smiled at him,  
"I don't know...True Romance."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"The one where he marries a prostitute?"  
Aaron shrugged and picked his beer up,  
"It's good."  
He took a sip and put the glass down,  
"Yours?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Tangled."  
Aaron laughed and Robert grinned,  
"Seriously?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah I identify with the characters. No not really."  
He took a drink,  
"I like Die Hard."  
"You are such a liar."  
Robert laughed again,  
"Oh I'm sorry Spielberg, should I make a different choice?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Come on Rob."  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. It's Star Wars. Okay?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Such a nerd."  
"Shut up."  
Chas looked up at the sound of the two of them laughing and frowned; caught between not liking the idea of the two of them hanging out but wanting to hear Aaron laugh more often. She sighed and shook her head before stepping into the back room, unable to watch them together anymore.

A- You doing anything today?

Robert smiled at the text and replied quickly,

R- Hoping you.

He put the phone down when Chrissie walked in and clicked his emails,  
"Everything alright?"  
He smiled at her,  
"Yeah. You okay?"  
Chrissie sat down with a sigh,  
"I have a mountain of paperwork to do."  
Roberts phone vibrated and he picked it up,

A- Adams gone for the day on a job. Got this whole place to myself. Fancy a trip out?"

He typed a quick reply and cleared his throat,  
"Shall I get out of your hair then? I said I'd drop into the scrap yard to pick some papers up."  
Chrissie looked up at him,  
"You and Aaron have been hanging out a lot lately."  
Robert shrugged,  
"He's my friend."  
Chrissie tapped the pen against the desk,  
"Are you sure you're alright? You seem different."  
Robert frowned,  
"Different how?"  
Chrissie looked him up and down,  
"I don't know. Just different."  
Robert picked up his jacket,  
"Good or bad?"  
She thought for a moment,  
"Good. Who knows maybe making friends is good for you."  
Robert smirked and checked his phone again,

A- Hurry up or I'm starting without you.

He pulled his jacket on,  
"I'll see you later."  
Chrissie watched him leave then turned back to her paperwork.

Robert knocked and then opened the door of the Porta cabin,  
"Hey."  
Aaron smiled at him and walked over, leaning past him to turn the key in the lock before he kissed him,  
"Hi."  
Robert smiled into the kiss before gripping Aaron's shirt and pulling it up and over his head to throw on the floor,  
"Eager."  
"Don't want you starting without me."  
Aaron grinned and pulled Robert over to the desk; pushing him on to it and pulling his clothes off.

"You alright?"  
Robert picked his shirt from the floor and looked at Aaron,  
"Yeah. You?"  
Aaron leant against the desk and zipped his trousers up,  
"Fine now."  
Robert grinned,  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Knock yourself out."  
Robert straightened his cuffs,  
"Am I different?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Your hair's different. But that might have been my fault."  
Robert looked at him,  
"No I mean me."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Is this about that thing you did with your tongue? Because I liked it."  
Robert pushed his arm,  
"No you dunce. I just...Chrissie said I seem different. Said maybe having more friends is good for me."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You seem the same old Rob to me."  
Robert stepped closer and gripped Aaron's hips,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron put his arms around Roberts neck,  
"Yeah."  
He leant in and kissed him again,  
"When can I see you again?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"As a friend or....?"  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Come to lunch with me. Cafe. Two friends..."  
He kissed Aaron's neck,  
"Hanging out..."  
He kissed his jaw,  
"Doing friend things."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Friend things?"  
Robert smiled and kissed once more before stepping back,  
"Half twelve?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"See you then."  
Robert walked over to the door and unlocked it,  
"Rob?"  
He turned around,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"If you have changed...like Chrissie said...then I like it."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"See you later."  
He left the porta cabin and smiled to himself before heading off.

"Just had Rob on the phone, asking if I need any help sorting the house out at the weekend."  
Diane looked up,  
"That's nice of him."  
Victoria frowned,  
"It's very unlike him. Giving me a number of someone to do it or telling me to go whistle is more like him. But actually helping?"  
Diane shrugged,  
"Maybe he's trying to turn a new leaf, you know, make his family his priority."  
"But why? He hasn't before."  
Diane looked at her,  
"That's not quite fair Victoria. He has for you."  
Victoria shrugged,  
"Not recently. He's changed. Don't you think he's changed?"  
Diane thought for a moment,  
"He does seem a bit less...”  
"Arrogant."  
Diane clicked her tongue and pushed Victoria's arm,  
"Don't say it like that."  
"It's true though. He's less arrogant, he's nicer. I swear I saw him help someone the other day and there was nothing in it for him."  
Diane folded her arms and thought,  
"He has seemed...happier lately. Maybe he and Chrissie are on good terms at the moment."  
Victoria shrugged,  
"I don't know."  
The door opened and Aaron walked in, he stopped when the two women looked at him,  
"Am I...interrupting something?"  
"Of course not pet, you want some coffee?"  
Aaron pulled his jacket off,  
"No. No thanks. Just getting some water. I'm going for a drink with Rob in a bit."  
Victoria looked at him,  
"Do you think he's changed?"  
Aaron frowned and grabbed a glass from the side,  
"Changed how?"  
Diane sat back,  
"You've been hanging out with him a lot lately."  
Victoria looked at Aaron,  
"Yeah I didn't know you two were friends."  
Aaron drained his glass and shrugged,  
"Yeah. We are. Is...that a problem?"  
Diane looked at Victoria,  
"Maybe that's it then."  
Victoria frowned,  
"What?"  
"Aaron's influence on him."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Diane shrugged,  
"You've changed him."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Have I heck."  
Diane smiled as she stood up,  
"I'm just messing. Roberts been a different person since you two have been friends is all."  
Aaron filled his glass with water again and drank it down.  
"Mmhmm."  
He put the glass in the sink and wiped his mouth,  
"Well...I'm gonna...go."  
He walked from the room and frowned before heading upstairs to change.

He walked into the bar and felt his heart sink when he saw Chrissie sitting at the table with Robert. He rubbed his face and ordered a drink,  
"Aaron!"  
He turned around and fixed a smile to his face,  
"Hi."  
Chrissie gestured for him to come over and he took his glass as he went over to the table. He sat next to her and smiled at Robert,  
"I was just saying it's odd seeing you two not together."  
Aaron looked at Robert then back at Chrissie,  
"Um..."  
"I mean you two have become such good friends and I have to say you have been such a good influence on him."  
"Chrissie."  
She waved Robert away and turned back to Aaron,  
"No no. Look, I didn't give you the best start and...I'm sorry. But you have been good for him. You're a good friend."  
Aaron felt a stab of guilt and looked away before glancing up to Robert who was looking at him with such love in his face that Aaron was surprised that no one else noticed.  
"Um...thanks."  
Chrissie rubbed his shoulder and drained her glass,  
"Well...I'm gonna head off. You two have fun."  
She kissed Roberts head and left the pub. Aaron shifted in his seat and looked around,  
"You know she's not the only person that's been bigging you up these last few days?"  
Robert took another drink,  
"Really?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Although none of them have made me feel as shitty as Chrissie just did."  
Roberts face fell and he reached forward to grab Aaron's hand; then realised where he was and grabbed his glass instead,  
"She didn't mean...she...she's right though."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert glanced around and leant in slightly,  
"Not here."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Come through."  
Robert drained his glass and followed Aaron into the back room.  
"Aaron."  
Aaron stopped and looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert pulled him forward and kissed him. Aaron kissed him back then pulled away,  
"Wooah...here?"  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Sorry."  
He smiled at Aaron,  
"She thinks I've changed. So does...Diane...and Vic...”  
He shook his head,  
"Even Andy mentioned something."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Heard Edna saying something about you too you know."  
Robert laughed,  
"Really? Wow...must be true then."  
Aaron looked around,  
"So...they said why then?"  
Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"Well...I mean not outright but it's basically...you."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Me? Hmm...And what did I do?"  
Robert stepped closer,  
"Made me want to be a better man."  
Aaron's face changed,  
"Wow. Wasn't expecting that."  
"No?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Figured it was because I'm just that amazing that you felt the need to be more like me."  
He grinned as he said it and Robert laughed before grabbing him,  
"What can I say?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Is it for real? Or do you just want to get in my pants again?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You really think I'd change completely to get laid?"  
Aaron shrugged and held Roberts waist.  
"Maybe."  
Robert shook his head,  
"It's real. Being around you like this...all this time. Made me realise a few things. Made me realise how much I want...”  
Robert shook his head then pulled Aaron in and kissed him deeply.  
"I'm making one more change."  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
"Oh yeah?"  
He looked Robert up and down and smirked,  
"Is it another tongue thing?"  
Robert chuckled and pressed their heads together,  
"No."  
Aaron frowned,  
"So...what then?"  
Robert smiled and leant in to whisper in Aaron's ear,

"I'm leaving her. For you."


End file.
